<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Holidays, You Filthy Kinkster by ArtHistory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118493">Happy Holidays, You Filthy Kinkster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory'>ArtHistory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, ロック・リーの青春フルパワー忍伝 | Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth | Rock Lee &amp; His Ninja Pals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Teasing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Orochimaru has been gorging himself throughout the fall, and that's no different during this holiday vacation. What is different is that he and Kabuto are drunk. And away from prying eyes. And that he's naked. He's very naked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orochimaru/Yakushi Kabuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Holidays, You Filthy Kinkster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's more fat snake that no one asked for, but that I am so very much enjoying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dark eyes stared back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto used his wrist to adjust his glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his nose as he splashed another round of cold water on his bright red, hot face. Smoothing his fingers through his hair with a deep, low exhale, the young man sucked a breath back in through his nose, staring into the eyes in the mirror - his eyes - willing his cheeks from red, to pink, and finally back to their natural, barely tanned state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was not supposed to be like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drinks had been his idea. A warm, festive, get-together for the end of the year - and it was clearly needed. After a grueling 355 days, ten of abject enjoyment were more than earned. Kabuto had easily found a tiny town whose (mostly ancient) residents had no idea who any of he and his gang of (extremely wanted) criminals were. A hot spring with attached inn that was more than happy to see all their empty rooms, and in fact their entire establishment, booked to the rafters with folks happy to pay double to have the place to themselves. So it was that the entirety of the Village Hidden by Sound was splashing about like mad in centuries old hot springs, feasting on fully roasted pigs, and - did Kabuto forget to mention?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entirely drunk off their asses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eggnog flowed like water. The boozey, sugary, perfectly warmed and spiced beverage was either in hand or being knocked back to lips - never a moments rest for what seemed to be an endless supply of food and drink. Because of this, of course, Kabuto had expected rowdiness. Happy and tipsy young ninja laughing their ways down the halls, falling over one another. It was good for them, blowing off steam. What Kaubto hadn’t expected was, well -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ka-bu-toooo” A deep voice rasped out as a sing-song hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto back snapped ramrod straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What Kabuto hadn’t expected was for his Lord Orochimaru, brilliant scientist, legendary Sanin, and ivory-skinned </span>
  <b>god</b>
  <span> to </span>
  <b>glut</b>
  <span> himself into a mad frenzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-Just a moment Lord Orochimar-OO!” Kabuto squeaked, watching the door handle slowly turn, then open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are. You flew off like a pretty little bird right out of the blue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pink returned to Kabuto’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Lord Orochimaru swayed on his bare, white feet. His serpentine eyes widened and narrowed as a giggle escaped from the man’s mouth, tongue flicking out as he grinned stupidly, falling back against the door, slamming it shut. Kabuto gulped. Orochimaru’s back pressed against the door, head slowly raising up to meet it against the cool, solid pine. Orochimaru’s eyes fluttered closed drunkenly, a smile gracing his lips. Dear gods, he was handsome. Sharp cheekbones, a strong chin, jet-black hair framing his face to beautifully. He was the near picture of elegance, normal, beige attire traded for a loose, colorful robe. A soft, tasteful pink robe over a royal purple wrap that left the ivory snake swimming in fabric. Well, maybe under normal circumstances swimming, but in recent months his Lord Orochimaru had made a habit of eating more, and, well, h-he’d-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto’s cock pulsed. He bit his tongue, hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-My apologies, L-Lord Orochimaru, I-I simply had to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were right in the middle of dinner.” Orochimaru said, his long, dark hair falling over his face before he tucked it neatly behind an ear. Orochimaru’s pupils narrowed as they spied a spot of sauce on his thumb, quickly sucking it off with a </span>
  <b>pop</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto’s cheeks went red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orochimaru’s head cocked to the side, his smile widening as Kabuto’s hands balled into fists, his lip found its way between his teeth.Kabuto was just as drunk as he was, but doing a much better job of hiding it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, did he love how tightly wound the younger man was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chocolate chip cookies, candy canes. </span>
  <b>Cake</b>
  <span>.” Orochimaru purred, Kabuto whimpering out a huffy, high-pitched whine, “Not to mention all that sake, and I must’ve had a gallon of eggnog.” He added, his elegant hands moving from his sides to glide under the wide, heavy curve of his gut, pink and purple fabric pressing tight against it as the older man arched his back dramatically, emphasising its weight, its size, its </span>
  <b>heft</b>
  <span>. That’s what his Orochimaru had now, a </span>
  <b>gut</b>
  <span>. A wide, round, greedy, </span>
  <b>fat</b>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I must’ve gained a good ten pounds in just the week we’ve been here, ay Kabuto?” He asked, snake-like tongue flicking from his mouth as he did so, pressing himself away from the wall to slowly slither his way towards the grey-haired ninja, who in term balked, swallowing, stammering as he padded backwards across the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even before all that, though, I think my appetite had been...increasing.” Orochimaru rasped, shrugging his shoulders to let the pink robe around his purple wrap fall to the floor, bare feet moving over it along the smooth bamboo, “Some might have even said it was suddenly out of control.” He added, those perfect hands moving to that perfect gut once again, </span>
  <b>rubbing</b>
  <span> up and down its domed front before gliding to its sides, </span>
  <b>grasping</b>
  <span> and </span>
  <b>squeezing</b>
  <span> the decadent love handles there so indecently, before trailing up those rolled sides to cup, </span>
  <b>fondle</b>
  <span> a full, pouting pair of </span>
  <b>breasts</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto’s pants tented, a dark spot of pre-cum staining the tanned fabric as Kabuto tried and failed to stop himself from palming his aching cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emboldened, Orochimaru undid the silk belt at his waist, slowly parting his robe to let his gut breathe, bulge out into the open air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some might even say I’ve gotten fat.” He teased. Orochimaru’s head cocked, gently rolling the robe over his shoulders, showing off how rounded, smoothed they and his plump arms had become since his lean, tight, muscular form just a few months prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you say I’ve gotten </span>
  <b>fat</b>
  <span>, Kabuto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto’s face burned. He choked, mouth dry, balls aching as he fought for some sense of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The robe fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was endless. White and round and so very, very </span>
  <b>soft</b>
  <span>, Lord Orochimaru once lithe form looked like someone had tried to recreate it using cookies dough. A parody of his past fitness, Orochimaru’s eyes were wild as he gripped the thick slab of fat he’d gorge into existence on his lower belly, wobbling it with such force that his love handles, his </span>
  <b>tits</b>
  <span> bounced. He leaned forward, letting the mass turn into thick, bitable rolls before straightening, given the entire, quaking mound of lard a harsh </span>
  <b>SLAP</b>
  <span>! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Lord Orochimaru!” Kabuto cried, back arching and toes curling as the man finally lost himself, licking his hand and furiously, slopping whipping out his cock, pumping wildly as the older ninja’s white snake soared to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto saw stars, his lips suddenly meeting Orochimaru’s own as the nude god of gluttony </span>
  <b>squashed</b>
  <span> him back against the wall. The younger man barely had a second to breathe before Orochimaru’s pale hand was slamming Kabuto’s face between his tits, bucking his doublewide hips and practically fucking the smaller, much fitter ninja with the doughy swell of his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you wanted me, Kabuto. I’ve known for such a long time. But I </span>
  <b>never </b>
  <span>would’ve thought you’d be such a filthy little kinkster.” Orochimaru mocked, grabbing both of Kabuto’s hands and wrapping them around himself, settling on his thick, juicy love handle and the other on the creamy full of his deliciously </span>
  <b>biteable</b>
  <span> ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve tried for so long to get you to just admit how much you wanted me, so I could tell you how much I’ve wanted </span>
  <b>you</b>
  <span>, Kabuto,” Orochimaru panted, eyes rolling back as he felt Kabuto’s nails </span>
  <b>dig</b>
  <span> into the endless dough of his round, perky ass. The younger ninja’s mouth had daringly closed around his nipple, teasing it with his teeth and tongue while his hands hefted, weighed every ounce of his Orochimaru that they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw who you were taking back to your quarters. They were all so...so-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fat.” Kabuto huffed, puffed, grabbing the naked snake by his love handles and spinning him round with enough force to cause Orochimaru to see stars in kind.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“</span><em><span>Yes</span></em><span>,” Orochimaru cried out, biting his lower lip in ecstasy, in adoration as Kabuto took control, closing his fist around their cocks and drunkenly pumping, bucking himself up and into Orochimaru’s wobbling middle, free hand </span><b>slapping</b> <span>at its side, watching in awe as it bounced, shook.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Doughy. Jiggly. </span>
  <b>Hungry</b>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Greedy</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” Orochimaru panted, losing himself, palms pressing flat against the wall, knees weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted you. You wanted them. So I </span>
  <b>ate</b>
  <span>.” He rasped, smile twitching back to his lips as Kabuto began to leak, clearly more than over the edge, just trying to hang onto this pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ate. And ate. And </span>
  <b>ate</b>
  <span>, Kabuto. All for you. Gorged myself fat. Round. Out of shape. I blew myself up into a gluttonous, overfed </span>
  <b>hog</b>
  <span> just so you’d touch me, so you’d look at me like </span>
  <b>this</b>
  <span>.” Orochimaru cooed, grabbing the man’s face and tipping it up, kissing him deep slow. Orochimaru whined into it, painting his doughy belly with his seed before slithering his way to Kabuto’s ear</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And the moment we leave this little room,” He promised, “I’m going to drink a gallon of eggnog, and you are going to fuck me like the hog you so desperately want me to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kabuto keened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came harder than he ever had in his life, falling forward, Orochimaru catching him in his arms, before smirking, using Kabuto’s shirt to clean up his cum-stained stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He padded back to his clothes, leaving his younger companion to pant, come back to himself propped up on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Find me some more of those sugar cookies, and I’ll even sit on your face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Orrochimaru’s eyes widened, and he threw back his head in a wild cackle as the man jumped drunkenly to his feet, running out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tuck your cock back in, you filthy animal.” The naked sage laughed, bending over to pick up his clothing, catching himself in the mirror and watching his ass round into the open air behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, what’s a few more pounds?” He smirked, straightening, a hand falling to, patting his gurgling gut,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who am I kidding? If I let Kabuto have his way, I’m sure even my own guards will recognize me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>